Full dark, No stars
by special.fans.unit
Summary: Olivia Benson is hell-bent on revenge after falling victim to a brutal crime.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright through the tinted windows on Olivia's car. The radio was on, and turned up, as she drove through the city of Atkins, a small town in Pennsylvania. She'd usually be in New York busting perps, and keeping the city safe but today was different as she headed down for one of her first ever Sargent conference's.

_Cell Phone ringing_

Olivia looks down at her cell phone, laying in the passenger's seat, its Nick.

"Hey, Nick, what's up?" Olivia answers quickly as she turns down the radio.

"Just checking on ya, you there yet?" Nick asks.

"No, about fifteen more minutes according to the G.P.S." Olivia states as she comes to a stop sign, "I told you that I'd call when I got there." She said as she turned down another road.

"I know, I know..I just wish you would have let me come with you." Nick exclaims with concern.

"I'm a big girl, and It's only a day trip, I'll be back later tonight." She explains.

"Alright, well if you need me, don't hesitate to call." Nick says caring.

"I won't, goodbye, Nick." Olivia says as she turns onto a gravel road.

**Coming Home.**

Olivia waved goodbye to all her fellow Sargent's as she drove away in her slick black mustang. Kicking up dust and gravel as she turned out from the gravel road.

Olivia picks up her cell, calling to let Nick know she was on her way back, it wasn't terribly late yet, only a little after seven, and she should be back in New York before midnight. "Hey, it's Liv, just letting you know I'm leaving now." Olivia spoke into her phone, leaving a voicemail for Nick.

Olivia rolls down her windows, taking in the country air. It was the perfect weather outside, warm but with a light wind, the moon glowed brightly onto Olivia, as stars danced in the sky. She turned her radio back on, and got lost in the song.

_"The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you._

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you."_

Olivia sang along with the song, she thought of only one person as every lyric hit her soul like tiny poisonous darts. She felt a tear escape her eye as memories of him flooded her mind.

"What the hell?" Olivia says to herself as she hears a loud noise come from her car, "Oh, No, not out here." Olivia says as her car slowly dies down. "Dammit!" She says with anger as she slams her hands down on the steering wheel. She gets out, and pops open the hood, looking under it, as if she could tell what was wrong. "Dammit, dammit, dammit." She yelled to herself as she looked around her. It was complete darkness, surrounded by tree's, tree's and more tree's. There hadn't been a single car on the road with her all night, "You've got to be kidding me!" Olivia says as she opens her phone, only to read the 'no service' message at the top. Olivia had to laugh at her own situation for a moment, she couldn't believe she was that cliché, you know, the whole 'stranded in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, with no cellphone.'. Olivia locks up her car and begins walking down the road.

It didn't take long before Olivia decided to take her shoes off, she usually never wore heels, but it had been a special occasion. Much like the reasoning for the dress she was wearing. It was black, a bit flowy, came down to her knee's, with quarter length sleeves. Her shoes were black as well, they had only a small heel, but when you aren't used to wearing them, they're killer. She had gotten so many compliments before leaving the precinct earlier on how well she had looked, dressed up.

As she continued down the road, she couldn't help but only have one thing, or should we say one person, on her mind. Elliot, he had been gone from her life now for almost five years, you'd think something like that would get easier, but it didn't, it somehow only got worse.

It was already half past nine, by the time she had reached the small yellow and green colored gas station, it had only one pump for diesel, and one pump for regular. Relieved at her new found cell service, she calls Nick again, "Nick, It's Liv, my car's broken down, I'm gonna be running behind, but I'm at a gas station right now, call me when you get this." Olivia said with a bit of annoyance. 'Call me if you need anything.' , 'Yeah right..' Olivia thought to herself as she slipped her shoes back on, and headed into the small building.

"Hello?" Olivia asks as she leans against the counter, looking around for someone to help.

"Be there in a minute." A voice from the back called out.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief as she walked around the station, picking up a water, and bag of chips, and bringing them to the counter.

"Is this all for you?" A younger dark-haired boy asked as he rang her up.

"Yes, but-my car broke down, about ten miles back, is there someone I can call? A tow truck, car repair guy?" She asks with a smile.

"Sorry miss, but the nearest repair shop is closed until morning, and we don't have no tow service around here." The boy explained.

"Dammit!" Olivia cursed out loud, "Well when do y'all close?" Olivia asks.

"Midnight." The boy answers before apologizing one more time.

"Thank you." Olivia says as she heads back outside, this time calling Amanda as she takes a drink of her water.

"Hello?" Olivia says as she hears Amanda answer the phone.

"Hey, Liv, how'd the conference go?" Amanda asks.

"I'll tell you when I get back, hey-my car's broke down, and there's no way they'll be able to get it fixed until tomorrow morning, can you or one of the guys meet me down here?" Olivia asks.

"Well, are you okay? Of course, I'll go get Fin or Nick, and we'll be on our way." Amanda exclaims.

"Thank you, thank you, yes I'm fine right now, I'm at a gas station." Olivia explains as she looks around for a name of the road. "I'm on highway 45." Olivia adds as she watches a truck pull into the gas station. "Yes, it's yellow and green, it's called Sharon's." Olivia continues to explain so Amanda can know where to come get her.

"Hey, miss?" The man from the truck says as he try's to get Olivia's attention.

Olivia looks up from the ground, the man in front of her is tall, really tall, and heavy-set, he's wearing a plaid button down, jeans, and boots. His blonde hair pokes out from the sides of his hat. "Yes?" Olivia says as she brings her cell phone away from her ear.

"Does that black mustang out on cherry road belong to you?" He asks as he spits his tobacco out to the side.

"Yes, yes it is." Olivia says as she signals him to hold on for a minute. "Amanda, let me call you back." Olivia says as she hangs up her cell. Olivia directs her full attention to the man in front of her, "why'd you ask?" She wonders.

"I'm Dan, Big Dan, I own the repair shop just down the road, wanted to offer you some help." He explains with a smile as he shook her hand.

"Oh, yes, thank you!" Olivia excepted his offer graciously. "Let me just call and tell my friend not to head down here." Olivia says with a smile.

"Hey, the car repair guy is here, he's gonna help me, don't worry about coming down." Olivia says leaving Rollins a voice-mail.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yes, and again thank you so much, I'm from New York, and I never drive that car." Olivia said with a laugh as she climbs into his truck. It's filthy inside with dirt and grease, but Olivia wasn't about to complain.

"It's my pleasure." Dan said with a grin as he started up his truck and headed down the road. Olivia had been so worried, and concerned about how she was gonna get home that she didn't even think twice when he offered to help, something she'd soon regret.

"So, you got a boyfriend?" He asks.

"Uhm, no." Olivia responded, beginning to get a bad feeling in her gut.

"Good." He says as he turns into a wooded area off the road.

"What are we doing?" Olivia asks her heart pounding.

"Your parents should have taught you not to take rides with strangers." Dan says as he turns off the truck, leaving the headlights on. Olivia immediately reaches for her door, but it's safety lock is on, and she can't get out. "Gotta be smarter than that." He says as he gets out, and heads for her side of the truck.

Olivia's confused, scared, worried, she doesn't know what to do, her heart is beating faster than ever, and her mind is racing, trying to think of away she could get out of this, a way she could survive this. Her door opens, and he grabs her by her hair, pulling her out, and onto the dew covered grass. Olivia looks up, only to see him pull out a pocket knife from his back pocket. She get's on her hands and knees, and try's to crawl away, but he pushes her back onto her stomach with his foot. "Please, Please don't..don't hurt me." Olivia cries out as he pulls her to her feet.

"When I'm through with you, you'll wish I had killed you sooner." He says with evil in voice, as he spits in her face. Olivia struggles to get out of his grips, as he pushes her body against the truck, trapping her in between it and himself. "Please." Olivia spits out as he runs the knife along her body. Olivia suddenly found a dose of courage, and opportunity and knees him in the groin, causing him to drop to his knees, and Olivia a chance to run.

She looked back, only to see his angry face running behind her, knife in hand. Her bare feet were getting cut on tree limbs, rocks, and everything in between, sheer terror is all she felt as she ran as fast as she could.

_-run from me darlin' , you'd better run for your life._

**A/N: Hope you all like it, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to put out a little disclaimer :**

Yes, I got the title from a Stephen King book series, so thank's, Stephen! I also, got the inspiration for this story from a promo that was on lifetime, about the movie, Big Driver, which is based on a book in the series, Full Dark, No Stars. While I was inspired by that one minute promo, I've never read the book, and I haven't seen the movie (yet) because it's not out, but on that note, I do recommend everyone go and watch it on October 18th. So after all that being said, while maybe the first two or three chapters are probably going to be very similar to that promo, that's about all, and the rest of this story will be all my own, all original :) Also, this chapter = **MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING **

The sound of crunching leaves, and heavy breathing is all Olivia could hear, that and her heart beating nearly out of her chest, she wasn't even thinking as she ran through the unknown dark woods. She refused to look back, she knew it would only set her back, and possibly get herself caught in a killer's hands.

"We can do this all day." She could hear Dan yell through deep breath's, it sounded as if he was almost on top of her, and that made her look over shoulder. Her eyes grew big as she saw her nightmare only a few feet away from her, she let her mind wander only for a moment how a man of his size could almost out run a NYPD detective.

"Might as well get this over with darling, it's fate." She heard Dan speak one last time before she felt the cold blade of a knife against her neck.

"Please, don't-don't do this." Olivia begged before he threw her to the ground. Olivia's body already ached with panic, and fear, her feet tinged with stinging cuts, and scrapes.

"Beg me, please." Dan says as he crawls on top of Olivia, he pushes her face in the dirt, and begins ripping at the bottom of her dress. Olivia let's fresh tears fall from her brown eyes as she struggles to breathe , being trapped beneath a monster and the cold dirt.

Dan wastes no more time as he rips Olivia's panties off her body, exposing her nudity, he took only a moment to savor the beauty that she was before quickly undoing his belt, and unzipping his jeans. "You gonna like this." he spits evilly into her ear.

Olivia is speechless as she hears him spit in his hand, and then feels him place that same hand between her legs, she tries to hold them together as not to get anymore access to her most private parts, but he is to strong and forces a brutal hand inside her. She feels her insides burn from the roughness that was just his hand, she tried to brace herself for what was to come, but nothing could prepare her.

The sound of her own screams, and Dan's moan's was all that could be heard, she couldn't bare the pain he was inflicting with each push of his body into her's. With in seconds Olivia found herself begging for him to remove himself from her, but he wouldn't, he only went faster, and rougher. "Oh goddddd- pleaseee, ow-ww-" Olivia cried out in pain, she had now known what he meant by his earlier threats of death, and it occurring before he had done this to her.

"Ahhh." Dan moaned out one last time before finishing inside Olivia's aching, and burning body. "and that was only round one." Dan said as he got off Olivia, and turned her over on to her back. He lights a cigarette, and stares down at Olivia, watching as she groans in pain, her eyes full of tears, and her face covered in dirt, "You ready for round two sweetheart?" Dan asks with a slimy smirk as he throws his cigarette into a nearby puddle. Olivia can't say anything, literally, she's in shock from the pain, and it was only going to get worse.

"I'm talking to you, you dumb bitch!" Dan said angrily as she didn't respond. He takes a fistful of her hair, and pulls her to her feet, "Say something." He demands as he backhanded her. She almost fall's to the ground from the blow, she's already so weak, and it's not only because of the pain. "Are we gonna have to cut this short?" Dan asks as he pushes the knife back against her throat, Olivia manage's to let out a faint no. She feels every stinging cut, from her feet, and the back of her legs, to her aching neck where her head was brutally forced into the ground, to the most horrible of pains in between her thighs. Even though all she wanted to do was die at this point, she chose to fight back, determined to survive.

**Amanda's Apartment**

Amanda and Nick are snuggled on the couch together, hand in hand. Amanda's favorite reality show play's in the background on the TV as they set there talking, and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Honestly, Amanda, you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Nick says as he lightly kisses her warm, and soft hand.

"Awe." Amanda let's out as her cheeks flush red, and she begins to giggle. "Hey, baby?" She asks as she notices the time on the clock.

"Yea babe." Nick replies.

"I think I should call and check on Liv." Rollins states, as she breaks the mood. "Sorry." She adds as she hear's him sigh. "I just have this not so good feeling." Amanda explains.

"It's alright- you should probably call her." He agrees as he takes control over the TV, switching it to a baseball game.

Nick watches as Amanda paces the floor, noting that Olivia hasn't answered yet, he can tell that she's getting more worried by the second. "Hey, she's probably just in a dead-zone." He says trying to calm her.

"I don't know baby, I'm really worried, it's already half past two." Amanda explains as she hangs up the phone, only getting Olivia's voicemail.

"She's probably already in bed, at home safe, stop worrying babe." Nick tries to soothe her.

"Maybe-but why wouldn't she have called?" Amanda wonders out loud.

"Her phone was probably dead, and i'm sure she was tired-probably didn't wanna wait that long for it to charge, and then call." Nick explains. "It's Liv, babe, you know she can take care of herself." He says in one last attempt to calm Amanda's nerves.

"Well-I guess you're right." Amanda finally let's it go, as she lay's back into Nick's arms.

**A/N: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! For all the reviews!**


End file.
